


Confessional

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Twelve Hours After Noon
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: In which Vanessa uses a sleeping Leo as a therapist.





	Confessional

     She always sits and watches him for longer than she needs to after he falls asleep.

  
     There’s something nice in knowing that no matter what her philandering husband may be out doing, her son will stay by her side.

  
     “I don’t know if your papa will be there to raise you.

  
     I don’t even know if you’ll see him. He’s a cheating bastard who won’t admit when he’s called out on it. I might fight him tooth and nail for sole custody, just because he can just make another baby with whatever stupid whore he’s off screwing every night and weekend."

  
     She does this sometimes. Pour’s her heart out to her sleeping son instead of getting an actual therapist like she knows she should.

  
     She’s quiet for a couple more minutes.

  
     “Sometimes I think I had you because I saw that he was falling away from me, and I thought I could tie this family together.

  
     I still love you, though. No matter why I had you, I love you more than you will ever know.

  
     But I don’t love him.”

  
     It’s nice to finally stay it.

  
     “I think I like the idea of him. Creative man with so much to give to the world.

  
     He just came out of heaven poorly executed.”

  
     Her son keeps breathing, so steadily she could use it as a metronome.

  
     And with that, she exits the room, pulling the door closed softly and returning to a bed she knows will never feel like theirs.


End file.
